All the Wrong Places
All the Wrong Places 'is a red hot romance book released on November 25, 2019. Summary ''Those 2 weeks in Paris were best of your life. You lived under a fake name, but fell in love with a charming, SEXY artist – and after a passionate, once-in-a-lifetime fling, he left you with more than just a memory... Chapters '''Chapter 1: City of Love Those 2 weeks in Paris were best of your life. You lived under a fake name, but fell in love with a charming, SEXY artist – and after a passionate, once-in-a-lifetime fling, he left you with more than just a memory... Chapter 2: Destin It means "destiny." And yours is fast-approaching. Everywhere you look, the signs point to... him. Chapter 3: Émerveillement French for "wonderment." Is it the right word to capture the way your heart races in your chest when Jas lays eyes on you? Chapter 4: Honnêteté Honesty. Can you and Jas ever share that bond? You're using a fake name... and he still has his own secrets to divulge. Will you still accept him once the truth is out? Chapter 5: Adieu All good things must come to an end. But when it comes to your life with Jas Matthieu, this is only the beginning... Chapter 6: Débuts Beginnings or, in other words... infancy. Welcome to your new life, princess. Let's hope Fate finds you once more. Chapter 7: Ambition Thanks to your son, you have the drive to make your life better and better. But a little help from some friendly faces couldn't hurt - and a new arrival might just steal your heart. Chapter 8: Rappel A reminder. A calling. An echo, deep in your soul, bringing you back to that one, perfect moment. Just who is Jin Starck? Chapter 9: Réunion You're face to face with the one man you thought was gone forever. Did Fate bring Jas Matthieu back into your life for good, or are you about to say goodbye for the last time? Chapter 10: Affrontement A confrontation. Facing your problem head-on. And in this case, looking him right in his perfect, green-gold eyes. Chapter 11: Erreur Error. A mistake. Something that should never have happened - like running into Patrick McAllister when you least expected it. Chapter 12: Vulnérabilité Vulnerability. The act of opening yourself up to love... and to pain. You and Jin have spent 7 years building up walls. Is now the right time to break them down? Chapter 13: Piégé Trapped. You're trapped in a life without love. Jin's trapped in his business empire. And now both of you are trapped in a greenhouse, all night long. Chapter 14: Invités Guests. You were one in Jin's hotel, and now Jin is one in your home. But he's not the only man from your past about to make an appearance... Chapter 15: Indépendance The freedom to stand on your own two feet is something you've always craved. Is now the time to finally live the life you imagined? Chapter 16: Mondes Entrent En Collision Worlds collide. Jin Starck finally stands face-to-face to River Jefferson. And what comes next is only the beginning. Chapter 17: Limiter Les Dégâts Damage control. Somewhere, somehow, something went wrong. It's up to you to put a patch over Jin's broken heart - or throw it away completely. Chapter 18: Accueil Home. The one place you can be yourself, away from the prying eyes and the world. But your new house won't feel like a home until there's love inside it. Chapter 19: Moment It feels like time has stopped. Here you are, building a life with Jin Starck, in your perfect home, at the start of a perfect new life. But one day, the clock has to start again... Chapter 20: Sanctuaire Sanctuary. A place where everything is safe and warm. Like your new home. Like your comfortable life. Like Jin Starck's arms... Chapter 21: Affrontement Confrontation. The moment when every conflict you've been avoiding comes crashing together at once. Will you and Jin make it out of this storm? Chapter 22: Honnêteté Finally, the truth is set free. What happens next will seal your fate forever. Chapter 23: Finale True love wins again, and your life becomes a whirlwind of perfect experiences. But first, a wedding! Author The original author of the story is Jerilee Kaye. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi Chaps! Thank you for checking out my book! I am a Vendor Manager by day, a romance novel writer by night, an entrepreneur on weekends, and a mum and a wife all the time. I am also a coffee addict, a frustrated pianist, a nail artist, and a daydreamer who has been writing stories since she was eight. Publishers Weekly featured me as an indie writer in February 2015. Follow me and drop me a line! Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Jerilee Kaye